


猎人盾/熊冬

by riverfff



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverfff/pseuds/riverfff
Summary: 一人一熊的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

***

出树洞后一直走，走过第七课白桦树后就能看见那座小木屋。巴基耸起肩背，摇晃掉一部分身上附着的苔藓、短叶茎、砂石颗粒，剩下的很多还黏在厚实的皮毛里。他矮着身子在树洞边来回的走，别过脑袋嗅了嗅自己身上的味道被雪蹭得稍微淡些了，这才小心翼翼地快步向前小跑。太阳马上就要落下，东西伯利亚的太阳更是像失去重力的铜球可以瞬间失去踪影。他必须要赶紧到那里，巴基心想，否则昏暗的傍晚会让一头棕熊看不清任何东西，更别提黑夜了，那会要了他的命。  
一扇小小的窗户开在木屋左墙壁的顶上面，那甚至还没巴基一个鼻头大。窗户里闪烁出忽明忽暗的亮光，很微弱，但在一片白色和棕色的冷杉树枝中显得格外亮眼。难道有人？巴基在屋子边犹豫地走了几步。毛料摩擦的刺刺声证实了最坏的结果。  
天空迅速暗下来，他不可能再回到自己的树洞里去了，附近也没有可以容纳自己的岩石洞穴。窗户太高，早在第一次发现这里的时候他就已经试过，一头熊直起身子伸长爪子也够不到。也许他根本不应该贪图便宜的温暖与食物——瞧瞧吧巴恩斯，你就是头被热蜂蜜糊住脑袋的傻熊。  
头顶的枞树发出窸窸窣窣的响声，可能是什么鸟从树枝上飞走了。后面的岩石缝隙处也传来咯吱咯吱的声音，那应该是前几天巴基看见在这里啄嫩茎的白色松鸡。一切都让巴基感到更加的无助。他刨刨雪地，喉咙里发出细弱的咕噜声。  
对……他不敢靠近人类。即使他是头体型硕大的西伯利亚棕熊，吃素的。  
大概是半个月前，巴基偶然发现了这个小木屋。炉火烧得旺旺的，蜂蜜黄油肉罐头奶酪面包满满当当的塞在橱柜里。桌子底下的大箱子里绝对还有酒，巴基知道，这里的人儿怎么也不会少了这个。辛辣又浓郁的酒香勾着巴基的鼻子，可那把锁怎么也咬不开，反而硌得巴基嗷嗷叫。他惨败，但还是大快朵颐，吃完了四盒鲑鱼罐头（巴基发现自己可以接受熟肉）、两玻璃罐的蜂蜜、密封在罐子里的燕麦粥（他悄悄地把被掰碎的罐盖放回了吃的空空的罐子里）和两块冻牛乳。其实他吃的并不多，秋天吃的大量食物转化的脂肪足够他消耗，但奈何这些香软甜腻的蜂蜜粥乳又黏糊又好吃。吃了一点后巴基想起来这里应该是猎人或伐木工的屋子，于是他舔了舔肥厚的熊掌，撅起肉乎乎的屁股，乖乖地把吃空的罐子都推回了原处。  
在雪地里想起这些令巴基无比惆怅。雪一点也不厚，用爪子巴拉一下就碰到了粗糙的地衣杂草。巴基扭了扭身子，小木屋里散发出让他完全没法拒绝的温暖，热气轻而易举地穿过一层又一层的绒毛，让他浑身上下都痒痒热热的。巴基忍不住呜咽了一声，蜷成一团毛茸茸的肉球。  
天完全黑了。

 

***

从镇上买回了几块牛肉奶酪、一大袋鸡蛋和甜菜、一条足以从床上垂到地面的羊毛毯、两块准备缝在凳子上的鹿皮垫、几匣子弹，还有一双新毛靴和围巾。回到家后，史蒂夫清点了一下家里的食物：鲜肉和罐头都足够了，马铃薯和甜菜在下一次集会前也绰绰有余，食用油不太多，他可以拜托老乔治帮他捎些回来，他有几麻袋的亚麻籽。  
正当史蒂夫想起家里没有蜂蜜时，有人敲门了，是村里的勃洛克太太。她把用毛毯裹着两罐蜂蜜塞到了史蒂夫的怀里。  
“太谢谢您了，”史蒂夫连忙道谢。同时，他不好意思地笑了笑，“家里的蜂蜜正好吃完了，您真是雪中送炭。回头我会给您带去几块新宰的鹿肉，如果您不嫌弃的话。”  
勃洛克太太笑着说：“半个月前才给你送两罐，我的蜂蜜在你这儿是最受欢迎的！鹿肉的话让老勃洛克来拿就好啦，他得多活动活动那快冻住的老骨头呀！我就不耽搁了，萨姆也回来了，有空欢迎来我们家！”  
立起来的毛领挡住嘴中呼出的白气。史蒂夫还没来得及挽留勃洛克太太喝上一碗他煮好的牛奶，那位热情而好心的妇人就急匆匆的离开了。勃洛克太太将带着毛皮手套的手护在披肩下。回家的路上，她想着：史蒂夫今年二十岁，那头金色的头发和湛蓝的眼睛证明他是个异乡人，前年一个人来到这里以打猎为生。针叶林里的雪兔驯鹿和紫貂让他在这里盖了一座小房子。足够高大健壮的身材和迷人的面孔，尤其是善良老实、体贴温和的个性，加上正合适的年龄，自己应该给他介绍几位可爱又勤劳的好姑娘的。也许自己可以准备一个圣诞节聚餐。  
一个好小伙子就该配上这些。勃洛克太太加快了回家的步伐，丈夫勃洛克和儿子萨姆还在等着她的煨羊奶。

送走勃洛克太太后，史蒂夫看着地上两罐蜂蜜，颇为无奈的蹲下身子，打开盖子苦恼地笑着。蜂蜜的甜香浓郁极了，一个劲儿地往鼻腔中钻。  
半个月就消失得干干净净的两大罐蜂蜜提醒着史蒂夫，山上树林里还有一个小山贼窝在他的小木屋里吃吃喝喝，睡得好不快活——那是一头西伯利亚棕熊。皮毛是纯褐色，在光照下还会有些发红，镀光的那一层会变成金色。  
半个月前，他原本想砍完这几棵枞树，然后回到他在山上盖的临时木屋中休息一晚上——出发的时候他连炉火都烧好了。可是待他把枞树置放到屋后清扫出的一块空地上后推开木门，却被结结实实的吓了一跳——一头脊背高耸体型庞大的棕熊正把自己挤在毛毯里呼呼地打着鼾。他本能地反手摸向背后的猎枪。  
不过这头窝在壁炉前把粗壮的四肢缩在蜷起来的胸脯下，闭着眼睡得毫无自知，活像一团大毛球的熊看起来似乎格外舒服。壁炉里的木材正烧得欢快，噼里啪啦的声音和低沉绵长的呼吸声让史蒂夫有一种热闹而温馨的错觉，毕竟他正跟一头熊共处一室。他小心翼翼地脱下靴子，毛毯隔着棉袜刺着他的脚心。炉火源源不断的热度让周围的物体也温暖起来，还有这头宛如一个小山包的棕熊也散发着混合了汗湿与尘土味的暖意。史蒂夫本身体质强健，格外御寒，如今站在木屋里仅剩的狭小地方中，明明屋外是零下几十度的寒冬也不禁觉得浑身燥热，贴身的衣物竟也微微黏湿在了皮肤上。史蒂夫缓缓靠近熟睡的棕熊，一波波迎面扑来的热浪让他的鼻尖都凝结出细小的汗珠。这个时候的棕熊难道不应该躲在窄小的树洞或石穴中冬眠吗？史蒂夫疑惑地想，他从不猎熊，但对于需要经常进入高山树林的猎人来说，知道些熊的习性还是必须的，这种大家伙弄断一棵二十米的落叶松不是问题。史蒂夫极少在这里遇见熊，更别提这只直直闯入他家里呼呼大睡的。据说熊在冬眠时期也会偶尔醒来，可能这只熊就是刚好被他烧好的火炉给吸引。  
锅碗瓢盆、家居器皿样样不少。史蒂夫轻轻地从趴在毛毯里哼唧的熊身后走过去，扒开橱柜，食物似乎也都……一股新鲜而浓烈的甜香味猛地窜出来。  
“好家伙，吃了我两大罐蜂蜜……嘿，我的燕麦粥也没了！”史蒂夫惊讶地翻开看似完好无损的瓦罐，忍不住笑了出来，“真是狡猾的小东西……让我看看，果然，鲑鱼罐头都空了，这可是我去隔壁镇子买回来的好东西……你可真会挑。”  
紧挨着橱柜的地方有一张小床。史蒂夫在铺满毛毡的床上坐了一会后，搓了搓手，带上皮帽，穿上绒靴子，还是准备连夜回到山下的家里。出门前，他又看了一眼那只缩得只露出脊背的熊，好看的金棕色眉毛皱起来。怎么连睡觉都不安分——这只浑然不知的熊呼呼着挠了挠胸前的毛。火光闪烁下，靠壁炉边的毛发变成了模糊的金红色，让史蒂夫想起家里还缺一条大羊毛毯。突然这只熊的背部一耸一耸的，后腿踢蹬了一下，然后安安静静地斜卧着，看起来睡得更香了。  
史蒂夫出去后，默默地把门关紧到一点儿寒风都挤不进去。

 

***

巴基苦恼地坐在地上，屁股下那点薄雪早都被他捂化了，尾巴上肯定粘了不少草叶灰尘。即使身体有足够的热量，但巴基还是感觉到冷。跳跃的火焰又一次浮现在眼前，巴基伸出爪子，委屈地拨弄了一下自己的耳朵，现在哪怕只有他那阴暗潮湿的小树洞，他也愿意高高兴兴地钻进去了，只要能让他度过这个晚上。  
巴恩斯，你为什么会惧怕那种穿得傻乎乎毛茸茸行动迟缓的人类呢……

史蒂夫把靴子围巾和手套放在壁炉上，除此之外那里还塞着一瓶酒。  
他打开去年放在这里的一袋圣诞树装饰品。红色的布袋鼓鼓囊囊的，里面有系着红色蝴蝶结的金属球，一长串彩旗和小小的塑料糖果杖，还有一个绿色毡料做的很粗糙的槲寄生。去年他没有圣诞树，这些小玩意儿自然也没有用，他像平常的无数个冬夜一样，吃了烤鹿肉和一点奶酒，为了明天的捕猎而早早入睡。现在，虽然这里没有圣诞树，但家里还剩一棵没卖出去的枞树，也许他可以把它立在屋后稍微装饰一下。  
史蒂夫想起自己在拉走最后一批枞树时鬼使神差地留下了那一棵，心跳忍不住有些快。或许是炉火太旺了吧。他看着循规蹈矩地燃烧的火堆，总觉得没有那天烧的热烈得仿佛有生命般。半个月前，在他第二天去的路上他竟有些期待……“期待什么，一头食肉的棕熊坐在这里乖乖等自己拍拍它的头吗。”史蒂夫笑着摇摇头。他没意识到他把这句话说了出来，就像他没意识到自己把那片槲寄生拿在手里把玩了很长时间。  
那次他费了好大力气才把毛毯里硌脚的石头子儿和土灰打扫干净，还有那满天飞的棕色毛发。史蒂夫踩在如今干干净净的毯子上，总觉得哪里空落落的。他迟疑了很长时间，慢慢地将那片槲寄生挂在了床头。火堆又呼呼地窜高了，桌子上打开未动的蜂蜜和绿色的树叶让这里有了那么一点儿迎接圣诞的味道。史蒂夫想起棕色长木桌上被塞满了馅料的烤火鸡、水果布丁和总是过于甜腻的玉米粥。它们在火焰中闪闪发光，又融化成金色的蜜糖。  
拿起底部有些温热的酒瓶，史蒂夫没有戴上帽子就出门了。

冷静，巴恩斯，即使他说你是头食肉的棕熊，你也不能扑上去撕碎他。  
史蒂夫在看见巴基时竟有些莫名的愉悦。他也不知道为什么，自己并不怕这头明显已经成年的公熊。他甚至有些感激，但更多的是惊喜与安心。当然了，从这只举止憨笨的棕熊在看见他时还会向后退的反应来看，自己才像是那个吓唬他的坏人。  
他又迈了一步！巴基努力让自己看起来像一头会吃人的猛兽，但殊不知喉咙里委屈的呜咽悄悄地自己跑了出来。我只想要在火堆旁边睡觉和吃蜂蜜……唔，那是酒吗……

“想吃蜂蜜？嗯？”史蒂夫脱去厚重的棉靴和大衣。屋子里暖哄哄的，因为巴基犹犹豫豫的加入，之前的空旷感一扫而光，现在反而显得有些拥挤。  
又短又小的耳朵毛茸茸的。史蒂夫忍住想要触摸的冲动，柔声诱哄着：“慢慢来……小心别刮到，那里是枪匣……你是上次到底是怎么进来的……别往后缩，我才是那个该担心被你吃掉的人好吗……”  
巴基也不知道自己怎么迷迷糊糊地就被眼前这个男人拐进了屋里，但是一嗅到熟悉的火苗的滚热温度，他便舒服得只想哼哼了。窝趴在壁炉前，巴基直勾勾地盯着上下窜动的火苗，宛如在梦里似的。  
捧着装蜂蜜的玻璃罐子小心翼翼地舔舐，男人的手指划过自己身上长而厚实的棕色毛发的刺痒感也无关紧要了。粘稠温热的蜂蜜滑进嘴里的感觉真是美妙无比，那些会划破牙龈的细小树枝和酸到吐苦水的浆果跟这个简直没法比，更别说还有越烧越旺的柴火吹来股股热浪，让巴基浑身上下都像浸润在短暂夏季的艳阳光照中。  
虽然旁边坐了个总是骚扰他的男人。  
男人像是以为自己听不懂人类说话一般一刻不停地自言自语：“……上次你就是这么狼吞虎咽地吃完我的蜂蜜的吗？还有那些罐头和甜粥牛乳，我可是记在账上了，你别想赖掉……你是秋天吃太多了吗，怎么看起来这么，壮实……我记得在一年前春天时曾遇见一头成年熊，似乎体型没有这么大。”巴基挪动了一下自己的屁股，把脸转了过去。  
“你是怕我吗？”史蒂夫突然笑了起来，“我居然企图跟一头熊对话……”  
巴基眨眨眼睛，把两罐蜂蜜吃了个干净。趁史蒂夫没注意，他猛地伸出舌头舔了一下男人的侧脸。但紧接着他便像突然被针扎了一下似的局促不安地扭动着，把脸对着壁炉躺卧下来。  
好吧。史蒂夫钻进羊毛毯里。这只熊只是有些……过于害羞。

“嘿……”半夜起身准备添些柴火的史蒂夫一下子僵在了床上。  
微弱的火光下显出一道橘黄色的轮廓，赤身裸体的长发男人试图将自己裹在打皱的毛毯里。酒液顺着桌上的木纹滴滴答答地落下来。  
史蒂夫愣了一会后赶紧把同样呆住的棕发男人打横抱起，一股脑塞进温热的被褥里。  
看着毛糙糙的发丝下湿润的绿色眼睛，史蒂夫完全忘记自己起身的目的是什么。  
“也许你得好好和我解释下……”


	2. Chapter 2

***  
“老天……”史蒂夫尴尬的摸了摸鼻尖，有些快速地说着，“嗯…所以你真是刚才那头熊？”  
巴基恩恩唔唔的。史蒂夫就当这是回答了——一只熊怎么可能会讲话，即使他现在有人的嘴巴。巴基只安分了几秒钟，察觉到织料接触皮肤时的不适感后开始胡乱地把上身的棉被拽下去，藏在被子中的腿脚甚至踹到了史蒂夫坐在床沿的屁股上。结果被窝外面突然降低的温度让刚把肩膀以上拽出被褥的他猛地打了个哆嗦，于是只好磨磨蹭蹭地又把被子往身上拉了拉。难受极了——熊才不会在睡觉的时候还裹着什么东西。他摸了摸自己的腹部，再次害怕地认识到——自己浑身都光溜溜的，又长又厚实的毛全不见了！  
巴基想低下头看看自己的胳膊，但是什么也看不见——即使变成了人也不放过这该死的夜盲。他只是在半夜中迷迷糊糊地感到极度的寒冷，很自然地想要把身子焐在毛绒毯子里而已。虽然他看不见，但他在听到身后男人惊讶到变了调子的一声后仍然不自觉地转头去寻找着声音的发源处。然后随着地毯被拉扯，腰和腿弯处就忽然一下被一双坚实的胳臂急糙地抱起来——这个男人的力气挺大的——等等，自己现在真的是变成了人吗……  
火苗卖力地烧着仅剩不多的木头，但史蒂夫现在可没心思去管那个。这只熊看似很熟练地把被角都掖在了身下，只露个毛茸茸的脑袋出来。借着忽明忽暗的火光，他能微微看见在被窝里不停蠕动的男人的脸庞——一双眼珠不停地转着，眼窝中宽宽的褶皱一直延伸到眼尾处拉出一道长纹；鼻梁稍短却高挺，侧面看起来可爱得不行。或许因为火光的问题，这个男人的面部棱角奇异地模糊而柔软，像刚从圆嘴口的裱花袋中挤出的奶油。  
也许是酒，但谁清楚呢——史蒂夫只觉心跳得厉害，比他第一次看见这头熊出现在这里、第一次用手划过这只只顾吃蜂蜜的熊的毛发从而触及到暖热的内层时还要跳得清晰又有力。这只是一种新鲜的感觉。史蒂夫对自己说，不是谁都能看见一只熊在半夜变成了一个人的。  
史蒂夫正盯着巴基的脸看得出神，琢磨着他的眼睛到底是灰色还是绿色时，压在床上的右手突然被紧紧地握住。那只握住自己的手很热，掌心还有一层薄薄的汗液，手掌很软，让史蒂夫自然地联想到刚刚看见的那个像肉垫一样的下巴，中间那一道好像是被过多的肉挤出来的沟壑仿佛在催促自己去揉弄舔咬似的——猎人先生被自己的想法惊了一跳，突然尴尬地挣脱了窝在自己被褥里的男人拉上来的手。史蒂夫站在床边，他能清楚地看见巴基转过头来，疑惑不安地咬着嘴唇，湿润的绿眼睛四处转动寻找着——明明是头壮硕庞大的公熊，怎么却不管是人是熊都总是这样一副无助委屈的模样。  
史蒂夫红着耳尖，蹲下身赶紧将那露在棉被外的半截胳膊塞回去，双手跟着伸进被窝里包裹住那双局促不安的手，用拇指刮弄着肉肉的手背。他还没有开口，长发男人小小地呼出一口气，紧接着掀起笨重的棉被和绒毯，示意他赶紧钻进来。史蒂夫已然忘记自己身上并无多少衣物，裸露在外的肌肉冰凉冰凉的，经巴基刚刚的动作，他才意识到有些冷。但他还是迟疑了一会儿——好吧，他没有多余的床铺和足够的被子，而且他的颈部和脸颊不知为何都滚热……最后史蒂夫被半拖半拽地拉进了被子下面，巴基轻微地后退了一点，但马上又悄悄往中间挪了挪。  
“刚才对不起……我没想要躲你，”史蒂夫感觉自己的大腿似乎贴上了一片光滑紧实而有弹性的肌肉，老天，他的声音有些抖，完全不知道接下来自己都说了什么——明明都是男人，而且其中一个在几分钟前还是一头熊，但史蒂夫根本控制不住地浑身发热，像个第一次牵自己心上人的十六岁小伙子。“我……我叫Steve。你有名字吗？”  
“……Bucky。”  
“什么？”史蒂夫直愣愣地躺着。身体在不自觉的情况下又回到了炉火般的温暖，大概也要多亏了巴基很负责地把他的被子捂得极其暖和。但是，他刚才是不是听见紧挨着自己的男人说出了一个英语单词？那个他睡觉前还是一头熊的人？  
“Bucky……”巴基低着头，双唇中缓缓地蠕动出一遍又一遍的“bucky”。他有些紧张，声音沙哑低沉，却软绵绵的。他没去直视史蒂夫，反正他什么也看不见。他只是努力地睁大眼睛，目光落在史蒂夫轻柔地揉搓他双手的地方。  
巴基没想到史蒂夫忽然间疯了般翻过身来，把自己压在身下。之前男人确实问过他会不会说话——也亏得这个史蒂夫能对着一头熊说出这句话。他当然不会，听得懂不代表他就可以向人类那样发声。他只会说这一个单词：“bucky”。他觉得这是一个名字，自己不知在什么时候记住了这个它。说出这个名字感觉并不难，也许他可以试着说说“steve”。  
滚烫的掌心捧住了自己的脸。巴基像在学习动作一般，也伸出手覆盖在了史蒂夫的手背上。他确实惧怕人类，不敢与他们接触，但眼前的男人一直都小心翼翼地对待自己，他不介意这些轻微的触碰，只是偶尔的视线让他感觉有些莫名其妙。况且现在他全身都光裸着，对热量的需求简直像黑洞——说实话，这个厚得简直要抬不起来的被子都让他觉得还是凉飕飕的，但总比地毯上好。男人发烫的肌肤所散发的热度像磁铁一样吸引着他，除了还有些不太适应手指和四肢，巴基甚至都要觉得不论是绒毯还是史蒂夫的手，摸到自己身体上的感觉都比秋天的落叶堆和自己长长的毛发要舒服上不知多少倍。  
“Bucky……”现在，大片大片的肌肉都黏在了自己身上，包括鼓胀而柔软的胸肌、肌肉隆起的上臂、结实有弹性的腹部，还有粗壮的大腿根挤着自己的腰胯。史蒂夫已经完全无法忽视这股从脑中燃烧而下的火，滚烫的热度像要随时冲破皮肤似的。“Bucky，Bucky……你是叫Bucky吗？”他的右手顺着巴基的脖子一路向下，按压过大块饱胀的胸和挺立的乳头，稍微施重地滑向并不纤细的腰腹。史蒂夫也不知道自己怎么了，他只想抚摸过这副身体的每一寸，让这个人紧紧贴着自己，像一个冻得不轻的人急需御寒的衣物——巴基的身子厚实且极其温暖，就好似那种热得将要融化的软乎甜腻的乳酪。  
他的左手反压住巴基的手，把它攥在手心里。史蒂夫偏过头，闭上眼睛吻住黏腻的手掌，沿着掌心的纹路极缓慢地舔舐着。巴基疑惑地感受着史蒂夫的嘴唇舌尖一下一下舔过他的手，对指缝小小的戳弄不时刺激他收缩手指。原本就让他捉摸不定的男人此刻更是让他茫然，可大腿却开始不自觉地随着史蒂夫右手的抚摸轻轻抬起，被摸过的肌肤又痒又舒服。猎人渐渐停止了嘴中的动作，不自然地咳了声。耶稣基督，他在做什么，他的脸像要被烧熟了！史蒂夫极度混乱地想着，却又受了蛊惑般带着男人无措的右手滑向他自己的胸上。这只迟钝的熊在自己的乳头被自己的手揉捏后才反应过来，惊讶又羞耻地挣扎扭动，可来不及收回去的呻吟早已跑出来钻进两人的耳朵：“嗯，嗯……哈啊……”巴基别过头缩起肩膀。挤捏乳头的力度越来越大，乳尖上传来愈加刺痛的瘙痒感。虽然巴基不明白史蒂夫为何在自己的胸上逗留这么久，但随着下半部分的乳肉被挤推到上面，高高鼓起的右乳被一个宽厚粗糙的手掌整个覆盖住，重复不停地抓揉按压的动作让巴基鲜明地觉察到上身好像有一股一股热流密密麻麻的交缠着，在胸前滚烫滚烫的。巴基咬着嘴唇，肿大的乳头不时被拨弄，酥麻的刺痛转化成无声的挺胸。  
史蒂夫从未感觉如此燥热不堪，金色的短发都被如雨直下的汗珠打湿在额头。巴基断断续续的呻吟哽咽被放大了无数倍贯穿他的耳膜——然后汇聚到他的胯下。黑暗之中没法看见任何东西，但手中比之前肿了一倍的胸此刻一定布满了红通通的指印。史蒂夫用沁着汗水的鼻尖蹭了蹭滑腻柔软的乳肉，低声喘息着：“Bucky……”  
巴基呜呜地叫着，眼眶沾满了厚厚的一层水汽。双乳被人玩弄的快感陌生又让他害怕，还有另一只上下抚摸自己的手和在被窝里无法掩饰的粗重濡湿的呼吸。两具肉体散发出的热度高得几乎都快把他融化。“S……Steve……”巴基学着男人之前的发音，口齿不清地小声呼喊。  
“Bucky？你会说……会说我的名字吗？”史蒂夫抬起埋在巴基胸口的脑袋。他绝对可以确信这个男人肯定是那只熊变的——也许体型是缩小了两倍，但从这个厚实的胸部就能看出来。  
巴基向下动了动，接着小心翼翼地将唇贴在对方还残留水光的唇角。  
“唔唔唔……”巴基不断挺动下体，下意识地蹬着小腿想要把身上宛如黏糖浆般扒在他身上的男人踢开。以前他只要抬起短短的后肢拨弄几下，恼人的树叶就会轻飘飘地掉下来——但现在他无助地感到，自己身上压的像是座山。巴基抽抽鼻子，缩起脖子哼出声来，腿肚子贴在身上男人的大腿根上来回摩擦着，时不时还能碰到紧实的臀肉。  
屁股又被这头不老实的熊踢了一脚——幸好不是实打实的熊的力气，但估计是没法掌控好轻重，史蒂夫还是吃痛地皱眉，撑起上身一口咬住在自己眼前乱晃的双唇。他报复似的用上下牙齿磨着逐渐充血的唇瓣，像嚼软糖一般，舌头也借势挤进口腔空隙，顺着湿热的内壁勾住了那块前后退缩的舌尖。巴基惊地向下缩了一下，高挺的鼻梁撞上了史蒂夫的鼻尖，抽吸时的热气一股脑全糊在了对方的脸上，肌肤挤压着肌肤，滑腻腻的。一股又一股湿答答的暖气在两人毫无缝隙的双唇间窜动，巴基飞快地眨动着眼睛，抬起胳膊紧紧箍住不停变换角度在他嘴唇上又吸又咬的脑袋，左手抓着史蒂夫的右肩头轻轻推搡着。他的整张脸都潮乎乎的，这个男人不知什么时候在他的下巴、脸颊、眼窝上一路留下了无数水痕，最后又回到他的嘴中，舌尖舔着他的嘴角，恩恩呜呜地说，你真甜……都是蜂蜜……  
史蒂夫只觉得嘴中吸吮的唇瓣愈来愈软，那条原本还在抗拒的舌头也渐渐软绵绵地任他交缠拉拽，导出无法吞咽的唾液。巴基震颤着的睫毛扫过史蒂夫的眉骨，断断续续的低喘像小心翼翼浮上水面换气般。这些偷跑出去的声音甚至都让史蒂夫更用力地攥紧巴基的腰侧，舌头从肉乎乎的下巴沟使劲地吻到来不及向外伸展的下唇，彻底封死住甜美津液的肆流。他将那些仿佛还残留着蜂蜜甘露的唾液一点点捋上舌面，再重新推入两人重合的唇舌上，反复重复着黏热潮湿的接吻，“咕呲咕呲”的水声从嘴角流淌而出。“嗯……唔，唔！……”巴基急促地上下鼓起胸膛。他想要空气——他的脑子快化掉了，整个身子都不受控制的瘫软下来，连手指都像被抽离了骨头，只能软趴趴地搭在男人因汗而滑腻的肩背上，只剩唇舌还在与男人缠绵。原本托住他腋窝的手迷迷糊糊中转来抓住了他的右胸，巴基一下子轻喘着将胸更往前送。  
两个同样壮实的的胸膛挤压在一起，史蒂夫只觉大腿肉绷得更紧。他的喉结上下动了动，接着恋恋不舍地脱离了蜜糖般的软唇，不管唾液的纠缠就继续咬住肉下巴，在那条沟里上下舔了几个来回后，右手托起了巴基的屁股。

怎么会这么湿。  
史蒂夫确实没做过，更别提和一个男人。他只是惊讶于世上怎么会有这么甜的人——因为这个人以前是头极度偏爱蜂蜜的熊吗？可不论是眼睛、嘴唇、肩颈还是手掌和身上的肌肉，甚至连从他棉花糖似的嘴唇中吐出的声音都像勺子舀起的黏稠的蜜。史蒂夫，你根本就是被蜂蜜糊住了脑袋。  
感受到史蒂夫掰开自己的屁股后就一直机械式地用手指摩挲滑腻的臀缝，巴基有些不安地回头张望着，轻轻摇晃屁股，脚掌点上史蒂夫的膝盖。他鼓起来的胸压在床上，涨得有指甲大小的乳头在有点儿扎的毛绒毯上偷偷摩擦。屁股撅起的模样让巴基害羞地呜咽着，但阴茎却因此突突跳着，半抬头地挺在大开的两腿间。  
眼前濡湿的肉穴呼吸似的一收一缩。史蒂夫弯下腰亲吻哼哼叫的巴基，手指陷在柔软而极有弹性的臀肉中。完了——他的心真的快跳出来了。指尖触及到张合的小洞上，细腻的嫩肉小心地咬住一根指头。有些难受的嗯嗯声被及时封在了嘴中，史蒂夫温柔地舔过齿列，接着又移到旁边撮起棕色长发下的耳垂。  
“嗯啊……啊！”两根指头就是极限了。巴基舒服地叫着，后腰随着史蒂夫抽插的频率自然地扭摆。湿热的肠肉层层叠叠地吸附上来，史蒂夫按压住胯下焦急的欲望，继续用食指和中指来回进出湿软的肉穴，研磨过敏感的肠壁。巴基不由自主地趴下来蜷起左腿，舒展着身体。肉洞因此被扯得更开，一小滩淫水顺着大腿根部缓缓从手指撑开留下的细小的缝隙中流出，史蒂夫赶紧又勾起手指挠过内壁。小穴因为液体划过肌肤的酥痒感而紧张地缩了缩，咬紧了不断抽插的手指，伸出来时带出的晶亮的液体全是粘糊糊的。  
抽出手指的一瞬，一条滑溜溜的东西挤进了穴口。巴基猛地一挣，呻吟着回头——什么也看不见的黑暗让他更加羞耻地感觉到史蒂夫正将头埋在股缝里的温热触感——那高挺的鼻梁甚至戳陷进了最敏感的那部分臀肉。  
舌头并没有深入肠道，而是在肛口徘徊，稍微地施力从而迫使穴口逐渐松软下来。史蒂夫微微转动头部，细致地一遍遍舔过不停收缩的穴口。他紧抓着浑圆饱硕的两瓣屁股，转动揉搓得有些上瘾似的。黏湿的淫液和口水混杂在一起，从被穴肉吐出的瞬间又被顶回去，偶尔有一些偷溜出来，沿着会阴滴到了阴囊上，刺激得巴基呜呜地抖着身体。他顺着陌生的快感伸出手握住自己的阴茎，就着马眼吐出的液体还没怎么撸动几下，便在自己快速地摆腰挺动中射了出来。“唔啊……”奇异的高潮快感让巴基耸着肩膀吞咽了一口，紧接着闭上眼睛软瘫在床褥中发出绵长粗重的喘息。被巴基的高潮搞得有些狼狈的史蒂夫拍拍巴基的屁股，直起上身伏贴在宽厚的后背上，把身下还在颤抖的两条大腿分到最大。  
已经合不上的洞口还是有些吃力地箍住了龟头。史蒂夫扶着早已怒涨的阴茎一点点推了进去。“Bucky……”史蒂夫拨开汗湿的棕色长发，吻着巴基的后颈呢喃道。滚烫的额头贴在颈部的感觉让巴基眯着眼睛。后穴被硬物破开的疼痛硬是被他咬牙吞咽了回去——一切从他变成人后就不太对劲。他匀着气，反手想去摸史蒂夫的手背，结果被突然的抽插捣弄得根本没法动作。  
史蒂夫有些激动地抽出又涨大一圈的阴茎，之后再狠狠地插入。手指感受过的湿软黏腻根本不及现在的万分之一，与高温柔软的肠道契合的快感一直扩散到骨髓深处。他掐住巴基的大腿，阴茎在一片滑腻中深深地顶入收缩不已的软穴。“Bucky，好舒服……天啊……你真的好紧……”  
洞口被摩擦得又软又湿，微微红肿带来的痛感只是让巴基更加敏感。他仰头喘息着，顾不上发丝被卷进嘴中或是挡在眼前，后穴被大力撞击刺入的饱胀感让他舒服地哭了出来，屁股在阴茎抽出一半后还会紧紧跟上去，接着又被反复地顶撞插入，两人结合处的一块床铺全是泥泞的水渍。阴茎也不知道什么时候又硬了起来，随着下体的前后摇摆而一下下地打在小腹上，甩出一串清液。  
“Steve……Steve……哈啊，哈啊……”  
泪水再次濡湿了唾液汗液干涸的痕迹，还有不受控制的口水滴到床上，又被黏回在下巴和嘴角。即使已经一塌糊涂，巴基仍呜呜着撅起屁股，那个火热的硬物还在蹂躏他松软得不成样子的小穴。液体源源不断地在穴口被插入时喷挤出来，史蒂夫暗金色的毛发都被湿润地贴在小腹和阴茎上。他渐渐停下凶猛而快速的顶弄，转而俯下身来将巴基抱在胸前，侧躺着让巴基的背部紧挨着自己的胸膛。  
史蒂夫闭着眼睛与巴基缓慢地接吻。他捏了几把肉乎乎的屁股，手伸到温暖的并拢的大腿间乱摸。巴基发着抖抓住了史蒂夫的手，更夹紧了大腿。硬挺的龟头戳弄在尾椎骨上，接着突然一下又捅入还在开合的潮湿小穴中。  
大腿被扛在肩上又颠动了几下。史蒂夫从乳头咬到嘴唇，心满意足地吻去巴基眼尾边的泪水。几个深挺后他射在了巴基搅得愈发紧致的肠道里。巴基长长地呜咽一声，史蒂夫握着他难耐的阴茎，轻柔地刮磨着马眼和沟壑处，让白色的浊液尽数喷发在自己的掌心中。

 

***  
清洗被褥是一个体力活儿，尤其是在冬天的森林里。还有洗澡也是。  
巴基一股脑地把史蒂夫的衣服全套在了身上，即使这样他还是觉得冷。而且他还不适应衣服穿在身上的感觉，总是低着脑袋嘟嚷着什么。当然，除了窝在史蒂夫怀里抱着碗吃蜂蜜的时候。  
史蒂夫还给他限定了一天只准吃半碗蜂蜜——这听起来就像是残忍的人类会做的事一样。  
“好了，我听见你在抱怨了——可你又不愿意吃商店里成排卖的。对，我知道你挑剔，很会吃。”史蒂夫把猎枪备好，装点了一些杂物，顺便拿起那个放圣诞节装饰物的红色布袋。他想起挂在床头的那片槲寄生，迟疑了一会儿还是取了下来，揣进了口袋里。  
巴基沉默地帮他系上绳带。自从史蒂夫捏着他的鼻子问他，你还会再变回去吗，他就无端地恐惧起来。虽然有很多很多的不适应，但一想到变成熊后他就没法和史蒂夫睡在一起了，总是犹豫的他还是会毫不迟疑地选择被束缚在一层又一层笨重的衣服里当个傻乎乎毛茸茸的人类。（后来史蒂夫知道了巴基的想法后红了脸，然后尴尬地在巴基的注视下承诺，会买个很大很大的床，并且一再发誓自己不会嫌弃那些满天飞的毛的。）  
“和我回下面住吗，和村里的人一起。”史蒂夫看着把自己裹成球的巴基，很认真地问道。  
“……嗯。”巴基抿着嘴。然后他又重新说了一遍，用了一句他很快就学会的话：“我愿意，Steve。”


	3. Chapter 3

***  
史蒂夫把松枝和红缎带缠绕在一起，几下弯折便制成了一个圣诞花环。  
“还得挂个铃铛。”他自言自语着。炉内酥油煮蜂蜜的香气浸润了整个屋子，史蒂夫得赶紧趁着罐壁热到烫手的温度，把那些金黄色的蜂蜜盛到装了切片面包的盘子里。  
但是这个圣诞花环还没做好，它还差个铃铛，也许还有一大捧圣诞花。屋后的枞树已经被他砍成了合适的大小，唯一美中不足的就是它看起来还不像一棵圣诞树，没有彩灯、没有铜球、没有纸花玩具和薄荷味的拐杖糖，更没有挂在高头的星星。  
可是再过两天就是圣诞节了。村里的猎人小伙史蒂夫得同时打几份工——帮杂货店的舍尔伍德先生搬运积余的货物，拖运苹果的同时把剩下的木材砍好，最起码要让自己和自己的房子看起来像在准备迎接圣诞节，把搁置在角落的猎枪上的灰尘擦掉。需要史蒂夫忙碌的事情当然远不止这些，比如还有弄醒一头睡在自己床铺里的熊，弄醒他后还得让他乖乖刷牙。

“Bucky，”史蒂夫一边四处寻找着那个装圣诞装饰品的袋子，一边喊道，“该起床了……”  
在床上鼓起的小山包一动不动。那条史蒂夫所能找来的最厚的被子此刻堆到了一起，像一团毛茸茸的球卧在床的正中央。  
桌子上没有、柜子里没有，他原本好像是把它放在门边的地板上的，但此刻那里只有胡乱丢弃的粗布织袋。史蒂夫疑惑地站在屋子中央，继而像想起了什么似的走到床边。  
他坐在床沿，侧俯下身去贴着被子慢悠悠地说：“今天早上吃酥油蜂蜜面包和李子布丁。”  
史蒂夫满意地看着眼前这团缩得紧紧的球在床上拱动了几下，然后小心翼翼地舒展开来。接着巴基伸出了头，还没睁开眼睛的他胡乱揉了揉自己的脸，张着嘴打了个哈欠。  
那些稍长的发丝像一堆杂草般散落在巴基的脸上，几乎揉成了无数个结。拨去巴基脸上乱糟糟的头发后，史蒂夫的手指悄悄钻进铺在巴基颈后的棕发。  
“唔……”睡眼惺忪的就被金发男人吻住了嘴唇。巴基迷迷糊糊地抬起双臂环住了男人的肩膀，困在被子下的双腿不安地挣动着。史蒂夫按住巴基的后脑勺，舌头在有些干燥的唇面上舔了几下后便长驱直入，四片唇瓣不断地变换角度贴合摩挲。因为舌尖被恶劣地挑拨，巴基只能满脸潮红地呜嗯着流出无法控制的口水，让亲吻的水声愈加响亮。  
慢慢舔去残留在巴基嘴边的唾液，史蒂夫有些不舍地在巴基柔软的下巴上又亲了一下，大拇指抹去巴基眼角渗出的生理性泪水。“我去把早餐准备好，”史蒂夫在巴基的不满下又笑着补偿了一个吻，“你得穿好衣服。好吗？”  
“还有肉桂苹果馅。”巴基无视那句“自己穿好衣服”，看向厨房哼哼道，“你要做苹果派？”  
连日常用语都会不全，各种食物的名称倒是说得很标准。史蒂夫好笑却还是耐心地说：“对，给圣诞节准备的。连这个都能闻出来，其实你早就醒了吧？嗯？”  
巴基没有接话，他在重新钻回被窝前把史蒂夫推到了厨房。

不出史蒂夫所料，他在巴基垒成山高的衣服下找到了那个红布袋。  
“这个球，很好看。”巴基舔了舔嘴角仿佛还存在的蜂蜜味道，把玩着手中的铜球。那个“很好看”被他说得异常清晰。  
“明天要布置完，后天就是圣诞节了。你喜欢这些东西吗？”史蒂夫把井水热上，坐在木桌旁继续摆弄起那个圣诞花环，“明天，屋子里会放上很多圣诞蜡烛，挂上彩灯，外面的圣诞树会有很多颗星星和各种各样亮晶晶的小吊饰。很久以前我都是这么过圣诞节的，屋内屋外都很好看。”这也是他去年独自一人时所想象的景象，可惜那时他没有完成。  
史蒂夫在花环下有点歪的红色蝴蝶结后挂上巴基递来的暗黄色铜球。他想了想，从口袋里掏出那个槲寄生，左看右看给别在了蝴蝶结上面。镇上可能会有卖真正的槲寄生和圣诞花的，他可以今天下午去问问舍尔伍德先生。  
但现在，他已经等不急要把手中的圣诞花环挂在门上了。  
“Steve，”正准备拉开门的史蒂夫突然听见巴基有些紧张的声音，“这个，弄不开……”  
当史蒂夫不得不费力地去解开缠在巴基手上的缎带时，温热柔软的掌心一时间让他忍不住思绪跑远，也没有心思想去知道巴基是怎么让红白色的缎带牢牢地吸附在他五指间的了。因为被固定在椅子上，而且一低头下巴几乎就可以碰到史蒂夫头顶的金发，不知不觉间巴基脸红起来。他不知道该说些什么，但无言的气氛让他只好尴尬地开口：“这是……带子，做什么的？”  
还在和扭打在一起的缎带斗争的史蒂夫叹了口气，他终于把白色的缎带解下来了。“可以做很多事，比如装饰物品、包装礼物什么的。”  
“礼物？圣诞礼物吗？”  
“不止是圣诞礼物，还有生日礼物、新年礼物……有家人送的，有朋友送的，有爱人送的，也有陌生人送的。”史蒂夫看着手中巴基被红缎带缠绕住的左手，想起什么似的笑了起来，低下头吻了吻，喃喃道，“你是谁送给我的礼物……”  
“什么？”巴基没有听清史蒂夫后面说了什么。他看着自己终于可以自由活动的左手，虽然被缎带勒住留下的红痕还有些发烫，但他还是舒了口气，把垂在脸颊旁的棕发撩到耳后，低着头用沙哑的声音小声说：“谢谢。”  
史蒂夫笑了起来。巴基看着他笑的模样：金色的头发因为不擅搭理而显得微微凌乱，牙齿很白很整齐……总之，很好看，很…温暖，就像藏在针叶后、藏在山脊后的清晨的初阳一点点向上跑，跑到天空的正中央。然后一点不留的阳光照下来，暖哄哄的。如果正赶上他冬眠醒来，他会躺下来晒肚皮……  
史蒂夫捏捏巴基脸颊上软乎乎的肉，偷偷冒出来的胡茬刺得他指尖痒。“终于可以挂花环了？”他看着巴基一副刚从走神中缓过来的模样，笑着站起了身，“和我一起吗？”  
“嗯。”巴基点点头，试图让自己的脸不要这么热。

每次被史蒂夫抱在怀里亲吻时，巴基的脑袋都好像会瞬间乱成一锅粥，烧在火上咕嘟咕嘟吐着泡儿的那种，黏黏糊糊堵住他思考的神经。蓬松的羊毛围巾在他的脖子和脸庞绕了一圈又一圈，捂得燥热不堪。当然，让巴基感到如此之热的原因也可能还有史蒂夫把他压在门上不停地索吻……  
他只模糊地记得，史蒂夫支支吾吾地说了可以在什么下面接吻……然后他什么也不知道了。但他很想趁着换角度的空隙告诉史蒂夫，他的头发和围巾上的毛糊了他一嘴，特别难受。

知道了槲寄生的故事后巴基突然油然而生出想要把家里绿油油的树叶全部摘掉的冲动。或是吃掉，两种方法都可以。  
正在忙着把一长串彩灯搭在圣诞树上的史蒂夫看见巴基面色不善地站在下面，咧开嘴角喊道：“Bucky，帮我确定一下电源接好了没有？”  
巴基沉着脸走进屋里。嘴里怎么似乎还有毛黏在舌根下……如果不是套在身上的衣服太暖和，他真想变成熊把史蒂夫扑在身下朝他吼上两声。就因为史蒂夫老是不管不顾想把舌头伸到他嘴里，弄得巴基吃进了一嘴羊毛怎么也吐不干净，现在甚至有时连蜂蜜和巧克力软糖都吃不下去了……满心抱怨下巴基依然看了看电源，哑着嗓子说道：“没有，接好。”  
“等会把它接上吧……小心一点Bucky。”史蒂夫刚把最后一截彩灯固定在树顶的星星的接口里，突如其来的一片亮光惊得他差点跌下矮梯。  
一人半高的圣诞树上彩灯缤纷，那些积落在灯管上的灰尘全都被史蒂夫仔细地擦去了，如今只剩下晶亮的灯光在暗绿色的枝桠间闪烁，最顶端的银白色星星折射着五颜六色的光芒。史蒂夫从梯子上跳下来，走进屋里佯怒道：“嘿！Bucky！我差点儿摔下来！”  
巴基偷瞟了一眼史蒂夫，确定他并没有事后耸耸肩自顾自地走开了——为了他的食欲，他总得做出一副生气的样子来谴责罪魁祸首。  
“Bucky？怎么了吗？”  
好吧，史蒂夫确实可以再次抱住他……然后把舌头伸进他的嘴里。“对不起……要不我帮你找出来？”这是巴基听过最毫无理由且毫无道歉诚意的话。即使结果证明这种方法确实有用，巴基终于不用在时不时地舔过口腔上壁和舌底只为找出一根几乎看不见的毛了。

圣诞树在史蒂夫的装扮下竟然显得再次焕发出蓬勃的生机来。屋内也装扮得差不多了，除了巴基总是不自觉地吃掉其实是用作装饰的姜饼小人儿。后来史蒂夫干脆把姜饼、干果和水果片盛在了盘子里，桌上壁炉上床头各放一盘。  
在史蒂夫忙上忙下的时候巴基也没闲着。他在史蒂夫拒绝他帮忙砍柴火后闷声闷气地说：“Steve，我四天前是，一头公熊，成年的，比你大。”  
是啊，一头吃素又怕人，在床上一双大大的灰绿色眼睛还总是哭兮兮的。史蒂夫在调侃完巴基后，看着他逐渐发红的脸又补充了一句，还老是想一些事情然后脸红？  
“因为你还不太熟悉这些动作，所以你要和我练习一段时间。”史蒂夫叨叨地说，“不管什么事都是这样，你别想着像之前一样一爪子拍断一棵落叶松。但是现在我没什么时间教你。所以为了安全……别担心，你不会闲太长时间的。现在你的工作就是尝尝我新做的奶油馅饼味道如何。”  
于是巴基一直忙到了平安夜。短短两天，史蒂夫在舔过巴基双乳间的沟壑后产生了这头熊又胖了些的感觉。他满意地掐住肉乎乎的屁股向两边掰开，趁着之前射进去的jing液还未流尽，又大力撞了进去。

 

***  
勃洛克太太做了些饼干，用锡纸包好，给左邻右舍都送了点。  
那位年轻猎人的屋子离她家有些远，但她依然敲响了史蒂夫的门。寒风吹着雪花从她的披肩上掠走，松针和冬青剧烈地抖动，颇有重量的铜球一下一下打在木门上。  
缎带翻飞中木门被打开了。史蒂夫接过勃洛克太太提来的饼干，笑着摇头：“勃洛克太太，这么恶劣的天气，说什么您都可不能再扔下东西就走了。来屋内坐一会暖暖身子吧。”  
“我已经闻到牛奶和蜂蜜的味道了。”勃洛克太太坐到桌前。在火炉内跃动的火苗送来一阵阵的热浪。“还需要蜂蜜吗？老勃洛克说今年的蜂蜜算上圣诞节所需的已经够啦。我想既然你喜欢吃，有时间随时欢迎去拿。这几天我得准备圣诞节宴会，大家都会来……”  
“Bucky，少喝点。”史蒂夫小声地说，拿过巴基偷偷拿出来的朗姆酒。接着他走出厨房，端上一杯蛋奶酒。勃洛克太太接过酒杯，疑惑地问道：“刚才你是在和谁说话吗？”  
史蒂夫自己也拿起一杯。“是Bucky，我的家人。”史蒂夫一边喝一边说，“他刚来这里，所以……语言还不太能适应。”  
像是为了反驳史蒂夫似的，一位青年小小地舔了舔嘴边残留的大概是牛奶的液体，从史蒂夫的身后走出来赶紧说：“您好。我叫Bucky。”  
勃洛克太太笑着回了你好。眼前的青年看起来和史蒂夫差不多年纪，一头棕色的头发有些长度，在脑后随意地扎了一个小辫子。绿色的眼睛很大，眼窝十分深邃，五官看起来异常柔软又精致。勃洛克太太一瞬间对这位史蒂夫的家人生出了好感，转而愉快地说：“一月七日请您们一定来参加聚餐。可以不用在意圣诞节，权当是一次晚餐好了。”看见门口的圣诞花环和桌上的姜饼，勃洛克太太又补充了一句。  
史蒂夫只能在盛情邀请中答应下来。  
送走勃洛克太太后，巴基捧着兑了两大勺蜂蜜的牛奶，坐在壁炉前，把腿缩进毛茸茸的毯子里，像猫咪一样小口小口地舔着快要溢出的牛奶。“那些，蜂蜜……是她的？送的？”  
“对，是勃洛克家的。他们有卖蜂蜜。”史蒂夫也坐在地上。他从后面搂住了巴基的腰，胯部紧贴着巴基的屁股。他把有些松散的棕色发丝重新绑好，嘴唇贴着微有些汗珠的颈部来回亲吻。巴基扭了扭身子，低声呜叫着，一点点向前挪动，却又被史蒂夫一把按回来，牢牢地圈在怀里。窗外的点点灯光和纷飞的雪花打落在玻璃上，屋内的圣诞蜡烛无声地燃烧着，与噼里啪啦卖力灼烧的炉火一同呼吸着，室内的温度宛如阳光照射下的春日，热气蒸腾着在窗上凝结出一片朦胧的白雾。  
不知不觉大半衣物都被脱了下来。巴基揉乱了史蒂夫的金发，因为胸前的刺激而反射性地挺起胸部，上半身斜靠堆起来的绒毯上。空了的玻璃杯带着白色的奶渍放在壁炉上面，史蒂夫只觉嘴中的软肉比还未融化在牛奶里的蜂蜜还要甜腻，饱满且多汁的口感让他只能遵循本能一遍一遍不受控制地去啃咬舔舐。  
沙哑短促的呻吟像粗糙的流质糖霜一样，每一下或温柔或激烈的顶撞都将那些羞人的呻吟哼叫毫无保留地从绿眼睛男人沾满水光的唇瓣中挤出。濡湿的响声和热气让深陷情欲的两人都晕乎乎的，狭窄的屋内宛如打破了酒窖中最醇香的葡萄酿酒般，连空气都能滴下使人沉醉的甘露。  
“今天晚上，是平安夜……”史蒂夫把头靠在极富弹性的乳肉上，手掌扶住巴基的腰侧，一下没一下地向上戳刺着。巴基被刚才一阵狂野的冲撞弄得还没缓过气来，只是闭着眼睛瘫坐在史蒂夫怀里，有气无力地嗯了一声。  
“圣诞节快乐。”  
“……别走神，”史蒂夫拍了拍已经有些发红的臀肉，看着巴基想要瞪他的眼神笑着说，“明天给你拿蜂蜜好不好？”  
“……好。别忘了，苹果派，甜的。”

即使对那条围巾有着很深的心理阴影，但巴基还是敌不过史蒂夫似乎说不完的抱歉和一再说好会给他重新买一条的承诺，十分勉强地任由史蒂夫给他里里外外裹得极为严实。  
再说了，他现在怎么也算是在别人家白吃白喝……史蒂夫呼呼地喷着白气，把围巾系好后快速地亲了一下巴基露在外面的一点耳尖。巴基乖乖地闭着嘴巴，拎着包好的鹿肉和羊腿一言不发地跟在了史蒂夫的后面。  
史蒂夫抱着一堆快比他还高的杂物走得很快。车子被乔治先生借走了，于是他们只好拖着一堆东西步行去勃洛克家。这些杂物是留着置卖的，因为昨晚和未来几天的大雪，在给勃洛克家送去早就说好的鹿肉前，他们必须自己把这些可以丢弃的旧货带到一些愿意收留它们的地方。  
巴基尽量让自己不要太过在意手中还泛着油渍的肉。他是挺喜欢吃派里的鹿肉和肉桂汤里的羊肉，但生肉还是让他不太能接受。他没有和史蒂夫细说这个看似有些娇气的毛病。不管怎样……我也是一头熊。巴基对自己说，而且他得适应，就像史蒂夫。他原本应该也不是这里的人吧？  
想起家里那些每天都被擦拭的猎枪，巴基知道在圣诞节完全结束后史蒂夫又会回到森林里去做好一个猎人的工作了。只是他还没明白史蒂夫口中的圣诞节和勃洛克太太所说的圣诞节为什么不是同一天……还有隐约的歌声，以及勃洛克家迎接他们的一只鹅。  
“我以为你们已经享受完烤火鸡了？”勃洛克先生挥赶着那只鹅。  
巴基有些不知所措地站在史蒂夫身后。  
“这里不太好买……而且我也吃不完。”史蒂夫笑着说，把牛皮纸袋交给勃洛克太太后又小声说了句，“那个挑剔的家伙也不会喜欢吃的。”  
火鸡吗？巴基想了想，他曾经拒绝过史蒂夫的烤松鸡。那种干涩的口感确实不好吃，他当时皱眉头的样子好像吓到了史蒂夫……  
“看来我们得加一道菜：孜然蒜香烤羊腿。”勃洛克太太转身催促她的丈夫，“老家伙，把那些蜂蜜都搬出来吧，看在那个棕头发小伙子笑起来甜得像蜜一样的份上。”

 

***  
圣诞树上积了很厚一层雪。  
巴基搅着土豆泥里的胡萝卜丁，热黄油的香味占据了房间的各个角落。史蒂夫已经帮他把微微有些潮湿的发丝擦得柔软干燥又服帖了，他把它们别在耳后，低着头吃午饭。  
史蒂夫正在重新翻热那些苹果馅。巴基舀了一勺蔓越莓酱，掰开馅饼塞了进去，然后一口咬到嘴里。果酱的酸甜顿时铺散在味蕾上。如果史蒂夫要求的话，他可以一直像个人类……不管是什么事，他都可以做好，他可以一直跟在史蒂夫身后，他可以帮他做很多事。  
他想留在这里，但陌生感提醒着他，他以前是头熊，他没法忘记，没法抛去从前的时光。他已经不去在意导致他现在可以坐在这里的原因到底是什么了，史蒂夫也一直没提。没人去在意那件事，眼前的生活足够充实、足够美好。  
或许他们可以一直这样生活下去。  
可这是个奢望……“苹果派已经烤上了。”史蒂夫脱下隔热手套。他笑得很轻松。  
巴基看着史蒂夫那样笑，突然脑子一片空白。他赶紧灌了一大口燕麦粥，把那些一点儿也不软的饼皮咽了下去。轻柔的兔毛兜住了他的头发，还有圆滚滚的腮帮。史蒂夫趁着巴基刚咽完食物便凑上前去吻住了还带着燕麦清香的双唇。  
“Steve……”巴基在收拾盘叉的时候突然喊道。他憋了好一会，像在他会的为数不多的词语里找一个合适的词。他磕磕巴巴地说，“你……喜欢？我吗？”  
史蒂夫愣了一下。随后他有些好笑地看着面前这位穿着自己的衣服、睡过自己的床、每天被自己亲吻无数遍的男人。  
“当然，Bucky，当然。我喜欢你。”

 

***  
“为什么，”巴基翻了个身，“你为什么，喜欢我？”  
史蒂夫把胳膊收紧：“你为什么会从一头熊变成人？”  
于是巴基看着从窗外跌落到地板上的彩光。  
很多很多事，都没有为什么。就像一开始他只是想吃点蜂蜜和乳酪，好度过这个冬天。


End file.
